MHA One-shots
by Spacepeeps
Summary: Class 1-A is more than just friends; they're a family. A series of UNRELATED one-shots in the BNHA universe! Though they may fight and not always get along, they will all have each other's backs, no matter what. Join them for laughs, sweet moments, fun, and daring adventures! But most of all, just being a family. REQUESTS OPEN! Based on anime not manga. R&R Rated T only for cursing
1. Chapter 1

_Hola mis amigos! How y'all doing? Ok, so here's how this is gonna go down. This is a series of BNHA unrelated one-shots (much like my umbrella academy one go check that out the link in description XD.) All of Class 1-A is living in the dorms together, and it's a bunch of fun little stories. Please suggest ideas that you would like to have my write, that would be a BIG HELP! It can be funny, sad, happy, and set in any time period you want. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy this first installment of hopefully many stories to come!_

**This is based on the anime, not the manga**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the freaking show season 4 would already be out**

**Summary: Somethings wrong with Deku, but the person he thought cared the least was the only one who noticed.**

* * *

"Bakugou! Chill!" Kirishima cried, holding out his hands in a sign of surrender. "You need to clam. down."

"I AM CALM!" Bakugou roared. His hands were clenched into fists, and you could clearly see beads of sweat forming on his brow. Kirishima rolled his eyes.

"Yeah man, you're the poster boy for calm." He grabbed Bakugou's shoulders and led him over to the couch in the common area. "Just sit down and breath."

"I AM BREATHING!" The teen bellowed. "AND I CAN BREATH BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!" He pointed his finger accusingly at his classmates, who surrounded him with a concerned, yet amused, look on their faces. "IM SO MUCH BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU IN EVERY SINGLE WAY!" His eyes focused on Midoriya. "ESPECIALLY YOU, YOU DAMN NERD!" Midoriya, who at this point just looked so utterly _done _with this situation, brushed the comment away, rolling his eyes in frustration and making his way back up to his room. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Bakugou screamed. The only thing keeping Midoriya separated from certain doom was Kirishima's grip on Bakugou's shirt collar.

Midoriya waved his hand over his shoulder in a gesture of recognition back at Bakugou. "I am _so _to young for this." He murmured under his breath. As Midoriya approached the hallway to the boy's dorms, he could see a familiar shadow coming toward him. "Hey, Kamanari." He said, nodding in his friend's direction. "Just a normal Saturday night."

_"Uh huh,"_ Kamanari replied, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him. Wh_at_ happened this time?"

"We asked him to take out the trash," Kirishima answered, "and now he wants to murder Midoriya."

"I am SO done!" Midoriya yelled over his shoulder.

"AND YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bakugou yelled back, trying to lunge forward to tackle the little green haired boy.

"DEKU DON'T PROVOKE HIM!" Uraraka cried, chasing after Midoriya. "You don't know how far he'll go he might actually murder you...!"

"I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it!" Midoriya yelled back at Bakugou, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"DEKU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" Uraraka grabbed Midoriya's elbow and yanked him up the corridor and to his room. "Geez what is _with _you today?! Ok, we gotta barricade the doors to your room, maybe set up a few explosives while we're at it..." her voice trailed off as the two hurried off farther down the hallway. Bakugou watched the two scurry away, glaring daggers at the head of green curling bouncing in the distance.

"Hey, Bakugou?" Bakugou's head snapped toward Kirishima, whose grip on his shirt had loosened since Midoriya had left the room. "You're-you're not yelling anymore. Can you go take the trash out now?"

"Do it yourself, you so-called manly man." He growled, yanking his collar away from Kirishima. "I'm nobody's little slave."

"Bu-but it's your night to take it out!" Kirishima stuttered. If there was one line that nobody in Class 1-A crossed, it was questioning Kirishima's masculinity. Mineta had made a small insult towards Kirishima's muscles once, and as a result, Kirishima almost crushed himself with a 200-pound baby elephant (which the class speculated Kamanari might have something to do with) in order to prove Mineta that he did, in fact, have big manly muscles. From that day on, there was an unspoken rule between the classmates never to bring it up again. So naturally, at Bakugou's comment, Kirishima's mouth fell to the ground. The temperamental teen silently stood up from the couch and walked out of the room and down the hallway, Kirishima's petrified eyes following him all the way.

"I'm manly, right?" Kirishima muttered to his classmates, eyes darting across every one of them, looking for some reassurance. "Right?!"

"The manliest man I know, bro!" Kamanari cried, flashing his signature thumbs up, "and I'm sure everyone here would agree!"

"Really bro?"

"Really bro."

"Thanks, bro."

"You're so welcome, bro."

"How about you two 'bros' shut the hell up!" Bakugou cried over his shoulder. The class could practically _feel _him roll his eyes.

"Screw you!" Kamanari yelled back. "All you do is scream at people! You're not a real man!"

Bakugou smirked. "Like you would know," he replied, sending Kirishima, and this time Kamanari, into another spiral of self-doubt, as well as sending the rest of their classmates into a frenzy trying to convince him otherwise. _"Losers" _he murmured to himself. It was just too easy. Bakugou always knew what buttons to push, and at what time, sending whoever his bullying victim of the day was into a void of self-doubt and despair. He was practically a master. That's how he had gotten Deku to be so terrified of him even to this day.

"Speaking of that nerd..." Bakugou muttered. Something was off with that little pipsqueak, he was sure of it. His smile was lopsided, his hair all tangled, and he didn't even bat an eyelash at any of Bakugou death threats. "Someone's gotta teach him a little lesson about respect..." Smirking, the fiery teen stormed down the hallway and up the stairs to Deku's room, having every intention to bust through the door and strike a little fear into his heart, just like the good old days. As he approached the dorm room, the sadistic grin on his face only grew wider. Oh _man, _he was gonna enjoy this! Arriving at the wooden door labeled "Izuku Midoriya," Bakugou yanked the door open with so much force that the doorknob slammed against the wall, leaving a noticeable dent. Hands sparking in anticipation, he was ready to light the little bastard up. He had every intention to until he saw the state Deku's room, and for the matter, Deku himself was in. Bakugou's hands dropped to his sides, hanging limp and useless as he took in the sight before him. Deku's normally spotless room was not littered in liquor bottles. And sitting right in the middle of it, was a wasted little green haired boy.

* * *

Bakugou was unable to speak, unable to believe was he was seeing before him, unable to even _comprehend _what was happening.. All he seemed to be able to do was stand at the doorway, openmouthed and useless. The angry fire which had been burning inside of his not even seconds before had been extinguished with a new feeling. It made Bakugou's gut feel all twisty, and his heart feel all tight. Was it..._worry? _

"What the hell is happening." he breathed.

Midoriya turned his head lazily toward Bakugou's direction. "Oh, hey Kacchan!" He offered a drunken smile and held up a bottle of scotch, only half full. "You want some? It's gooooooooodddddd." He giggled playfully, holding the bottle out to Bakugou's direction. In response, Bakugou slapped it out of his hand.

"NO YOU BASTARD!" He cried. The reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Deku was _drinking. Deku. __The kid who literally cried over spilled milk. _"You're DRINKING?! I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD BE SO STUPID!" Bakugou stalked towards Midoriya. Gone was his evil grin, replaced by grim determination. "What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Midoriya snorted. "You sound like my mom," He giggled. "Mommy mommy mommy mommy." He blew raspberry at Bakugou, catching his childhood friend off guard. "Can I have my bottle back please?" He gestured limply to the bottle of scotch Bakugou had thrown across the room. "Pweeeease?" He asked again, shooting Bakugou the puppy dog eyes. "PLEEEEEASEEEE?!"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Bakugou screamed. He stomped over to the bottle Midoriya had been drinking, and with a squeeze of a hand, it was nothing but ash. "GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS! YOU. CAN'T. DRINK! WE'RE 16!"

Midoriya, seemingly not bothered at all by the alcohol Bakugou just destroyed, tilted his head in a confused puppy manner. "I don't understand, Kacchan. I see you drink all the time!"

"WELL, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN ME YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SANE ONE, THE ONE THAT DOESN'T DRINK AWAY ALL OF HIS PROBLEMS!" Bakugou glared at his classmate. "YOU'RE ALWAYS WHINING ABOUT HOW YOU WANNA BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO! WELL THEN STOP BEING STUPID AND STOP ACTING LIKE ME!" Bakugou took one deep breath, a roared the loudest he'd ever roared in his life. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER!"

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "Huhhhhh...? Wait, you think I started drinking because I wanted to be like you?" He scratched his head comically, tilting his head to the other side. "I mean, I got the idea from you, sure. It always made you look so...happy and carefree." All of Midoriya's puppy-like features suddenly hardened, morphing his face into a mask of pain and regret. "You wanna know why I drink?" Midoriya laughed. "It's because of you, Bakugou."

* * *

The sound of his real name coming out of Deku's mouth and not his silly little nickname make Bakugou's blood run cold. "What the hell are you talking about." He replied. It was becoming harder and harder to keep up his tough guy act. He didn't know _why _it hurt him to see Deku like this, he hated that damn nerd. The reality of the situation was, he should be enjoying this moment. But he wasn't. He couldn't.

"I'm talking about _you_ Bakugou! This whole...situation! It's all because of you!. You and your stupid tricks, your stupid bullying, and your stupid SHITTY ATTITUDE!" Midoriya screamed that last part with so much force, Bakugou almost took a step back. Almost.

"SO WHAT YOU DAMN NERD!" he roared back. "I'VE BEEN DOING ALL OF THAT STUFF TO YOU FOR YEARS! DON'T GO HAVING A STUPID MENTAL BREAKDOWN ABOUT IT NOW!"

"Bakugou, shut up." a deafening silence filled the room.

"What?" Bakugou growled, ready to tear that nerd apart limb from limb. "What did you SAY TO ME?!"

"Just...just shut up." Midoriya's tear-filled eyes stared up at the red-faced teenager. And for once in his life, Bakugou listened. He had too. He just stood wordlessly just inside the doorway, held in place by those irresistible green eyes. God, he hated those eyes. All of those years he had known Deku, and he still had yet to witness anyone withstand the power of the puppy dog eyes. "Listen, I'm not the same kid that you used to bully and boss around anymore, ok? I've grown."

"Yeah? Well, you sure don't seem like it." Bakugou grumbled, crossing his arms. "You're sitting here drowning out your problems with bottles of vodka."

"Bakugou, just listen."

Bakugou squirmed at Deku using his real name rather than the silly childhood one. It felt...unnatural.

"I've learned to stand up for myself, and what it really means to be a hero."

"Oh shut up." Bakugou sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't need any of that sentimental shit right now."

Midoriya offered a sarcastic, wasted smile and carried on. "While UA has helped me become a better person, and a better hero, it's done the opposite for you." Bakugou was silent. Midoriya continued. "While I've made friends and learned how to control my quirk, your temper has just gotten worse and worse over time. So much to the point where you snap at me for doing as little as being within five feet of you." Bakugou didn't deny it. He'd be an idiot to. He knew what he did to Deku, but it was what he had always done. Why was that little shit being so damn sensitive right now? "Well, I can't take that anymore. I try to be nice and what do you do? You try to practically kill me on a daily basis." Midoriya smiled a watery smile. "So, I did what any normal person would've done a long time ago." Bakugou's breath hitched in his throat. He had an idea where this was going, and it was nowhere good. Midoriya sighed in defeat. "I broke. You finally broke me, Bakugou. Are you proud of yourself? After all these years." A tear slipped silently down Midoriya's cheek. "You finally did it."

* * *

The room was dead silent. All Bakugou could see was his broken childhood friend surrounded by alcohol and beer bottles. "I'm just so tired, Bakugou." Midoriya's voice broke violently. "I'm tired of your insults, all of your teasing comments, and the sheer hatred that you have for me." Midoriya forced a laugh. "Of course, I'll never stop giving up on you. But that doesn't mean I can't give up on myself." Midoriya's eyes traveled around the room, glancing at all of the empty bottles piled around him before locking eyes with Bakugou. "I see you drinking all the time. You know, when you're sad and angrier than usual." Midoriya gave a little chuckle. "So I figured, 'Hey, If I get drunk enough, then I won't be able to feel a thing.'" Midoriya cracked a pained smile, holding out his liquor stained hand for Bakugou to see. "Guess that didn't work either."

"You bastard..." Bakugou clenched his fists. He could feel the temperature of his hands rising to a dangerous level, but he didn't care. "Why do you think I give you such a hard time!? Why do you think I hate your guts more than anyone else on this godforsaken planet?!" Bakugou glared at the cowering teen in the middle of the room. He had bags under his eyes, and the usual sparkle that surrounded him was completely gone. He wasn't Deku anymore. He was a shell, a god damn shell of that annoying, infuriatingly cheerful nerd. And that was what made Bakugou snap. "IT'S BECAUSE IM JEALOUS OF YOU, OK?!"

Silence rang throughout the room like church bells. The two teens faced each other, one practically foaming at the mouth and the other looking up at his childhood friend in awe and confusion. "Me...?" Midoriya asked quietly, pointing to himself. "Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SO DAMN GOOD AT EVERYTHING YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE AN INFURIATINGLY JOYFUL, GEEKY, AVERAGE LOOKING, PATHETIC NERD WITH A HEART OF GOLD!" Bakugou lunged forward at Deku, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him nose to nose. "It's been painfully obvious since that damn day I manifested my quirk that you were going to do something great," he growled. "Even when I made fun of you, even when I bullied you, even when I did everything in my power to keep you down, you still always got up. You wanted to help people, no matter what. And it is _so_ fucking annoying, _so_ annoying that no matter what I do you ALWAYS end up better than me!" Bakugou released his grip on Midoriya's shirt collar, sending himself falling on his butt in the middle of the room. The two just stared at each other, neither moving.

"Kacchan, what are you talking about?" Midoriya mumbled, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you think I'm talking about you bastard," Bakugou mumbled, taking a sudden interest in the carpet. "You've got a heart made of fucking gold, while I take pleasure in beating the shit out of people. You're a nerdy, average looking little shit and still, you manage to make friends with practically everyone, while I'm too much of an asshole to even let people get remotely close to me." Bakugou scoffed. "Except for that bastard Kirishima." He cleared his throat. "And your quirk..." Bakugou lifted his head from the floor and stared STRAIGHT at Midoriya, sending chills running down his spine. "You didn't have one for like 10 FUCKING YEARS! For ONCE I thought I had beaten you at something, yet STILL, you manage to end up with One For All?! The quirk that fucking ALL MIGHT HIMSELF has?!"

"Kacchan..."

"Save your pity, dumbass," Bakugou grumbled, getting up from his position on the floor. "I shared my feelings, yay, good for me!" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever I do, whether you try to or not, you always manage to do it better than me. Every. Single. Time. And that pisses me off. So I try and keep you down. I try and snuff out that annoying little flame of hope and determination that you have inside, but it never FUCKING WORKS!" Bakugou spun around to face Midoriya, causing the green haired boy stumbling back in surprise. "Don't think this little confession session changes anything between us, Deku. Because it doesn't." Bakugou stared intently at Midoriya for a moment. The hatred (though mixed with a little worry) in his eyes was unmistakable. And with that last exchange, the explosive teenager strolled casually across the room and to the door. "Oh, and Deku," Bakugou stopped at the threshold and glanced over his shoulder at Midoriya. "Stop fucking drinking you bastard, or I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you myself." With a slight smirk, he trudged out of the room as if nothing happened

As Bakugou rounded the corner, Midoriya finally cracked a smile. Not a fake one or a sad one, a real, genuine smile. "Ok, Kacchan," he whispered. "I'll stop."

* * *

_wellllll? How was itttttt? I'm always up for constructive criticism and such. I know I'm sucky on punctuation and what not but EHHHHH WHATEVER AM I RIGHT? XDXD. This story is a series of unrelated one-shots, so in the next addition to this 'book' i guess, this will never have happened (cause it's a series of unrelated one-shots ._.) unless you want me to continue this particular story in another chapter. Anyway, I'm begging you to please request chapters that you would like to see me write, cause I'm uncreative and I'll run out of ideas in like 3 chapters XD. It can be in any time period with any plot, and any type of story (happy, sad, mad, drama, etc.) One thing I will not do, however, is write steamy romance. That shit is DISGUSTANG XD. Anyway, thanks for reading! See you later my children!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm a shitty person and a hypocrite and haven't updated my stories in foreverrrr. I'm going to try to update more regularly, but no promises! I just haven't had the motivation, you know? Anyway, I've fallen in love with Bakugou and Midoriya knowing stuff about each other that the other classmates aren't aware of, and it makes them confused. Does that make sense? Yeah, I've decided that makes sense. I'm also a sucker for protective Bakugou, so get ready for that my peoples. As always, remember you can request anything you want (as long as it involves characters in the show and not an OC of yours or anything. Remember guys, this is for everyone, not just you!) Anyway, enjoy!_

**This is based on the anime, not the manga.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the freaking show, I would be making this stuff happen and not be writing fanfiction about it.**

**Summary: Deku's dad is a notorious villain who abused him after finding out he was quirkless, a fact only known by himself and his childhood friend. What happens when they meet again?**

* * *

It was an ordinary afternoon in the dorms of 1-A. Most of the class had settled into the Common Room per usual, exchanging words of encouragement and much-needed laughs after a particularly hard day of training and a test that Kaminari had been telling everyone he was _sure _he failed. A few students went to their respective rooms to do who knows what, but inevitably they were soon drawn back to where the bulk of their class had settled down. Except for Mineta, but no one minded because the perverted little shit wasn't the class's favorite person.

Everything was as it had always been every other day Midoriya had attended UA. He was happy, surrounded by smiling friends, laughter, and smiles so bright and genuine they could hurt someone's eyes if they stared directly at them. Midoriya scanned the room with soft eyes, his green orbs trailing over each one of his present classmates, a ghost of a smile creeping up onto his face. Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

At alarming speeds, Iida came rushing down the hallway that connected the living room to the stairwell, which led to all of the student's separate quarters. "EVERYONE!" Iida's voice echoed throughout the room, commanding everyone's attention. Sure enough, all chatter died away as all heads turned to look at their panting class president. He furrowed his brow in a distressed look which made some of his classmate's frown. "Turn on the news." No one moved. Iida cleared his throat and pursed his lips in annoyance, an expression that his classmates were all too familiar with. "Now."

Yaoyorozu, always eager to help, gently moved Kaminari's feet off the coffee table before reaching over where he had previously been to pick up the remote. At the press of a button, the screen immediately jumped to life to show a reporter in a brown pantsuit clearing her throat. Based on her wide eyes and obvious fidgeting, it was clear she was about to report something big. A few students shot Iida a quizzical look before turning their attention to the scene in front of them. Everything stayed quite.

"Today, at approximately 1:16, the infamous villain who goes by the name of Hellfire escaped from Supermax Prison."

Silence. And then...

"WHAT?!"

Eighteen heads whipped around to stare in surprise at a furious Bakugou, who was, quite literally, literally smoking. Sparks flew from his hands dangerously, his fingers twitching in a way that could only be described as pure, unbridled rage. His unfocused, crimson eyes narrowed into slits at the mention of the villain's name, fire swirling underneath his irises. Bakugou's classmates had seen him angry on several occasions, those occasions being practically every single day. But _this, _this hatred and fury written all across his features plain as day, this was something that none of them had seen before. None of them except a certain green-haired boy, who at this moment, could only be described as terror-stricken.

Bakugou let his shoulders drop after a few moments, clenching his fist so the sparks that could potentially burn down the dorms would stop flying and relaxing his eyes into his usual scowl.

Kirishima was the first to recover from the shock of that outburst and decided to quickly turn the TV off, picking up on his friend's blatant hatred for the escaped villain. "Dude, what the hell was that?" Kirishima cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "I know he's a villain but why the extreme reaction? He only goes after the quirkless. He couldn't have possibly done anything to you." A few students hummed in agreement, still cautiously eyeing their explosive classmate.

Bakugou flinched at Kirishima's accusation before quickly regaining his composure and narrowing his eyes once again, though it was less intense than before. "Shut the fuck up, Shitty Hair. You fucking extras don't know shit." Bakugou glared once more at his gaping, confused classmates before speaking again. "Deku. My room. Now." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the direction of the stairwell that led to the dorms that Iida had entered through, signaling that he wanted Midoriya to follow him.

Todoroki rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Midoriya, you don't have to go with him if you don't want to-"

Midoriya, who had managed to wipe the traumatized look off his face before any of his classmates saw, silenced Todoroki with a wave of his hand, eyes locking with Bakugou, who gave him a firm nod. "I appreciate your concern, Todoroki, but everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" All eyes were on Kaminari now, who didn't know when to shut his mouth. "Because I mean we all know what a hothead Bakugou is and you two generally don't get along very well and-"

"Kaminari."

Kaminari stiffed at the use of his actual name, oblivious to the gasps of the people around him. He had been expecting the hothead to call him something along the lines of Dunce Face, Drooly, Pikachu, Phone Charger, _anything _other than that. All he could do was gape at Bakugou with wide eyes, not even bothering to finish his thought.

"Drop it," Bakugou growled menacingly. "Everything. Is. Fine. I'm not going to hurt the shitty nerd. Everything is fucking peachy." He spit the last word out like a curse before turning back to the corridor and gesturing for Midoriya to follow. Midoriya shot an apologetic look back at Kaminari before speed walking to where his childhood friend stood, already halfway down the hallway.

"What the heck was that?" Sero was the first to speak after the blonde, and the green-haired boys had rounded the corner and entered the stairwell. "Bakugou hates Midoriya's guts!"

"I'm more curious at Bakguou's reaction to Hellfire escaping." Uraraka tapped a finger to her chin and scrunched her eyebrows together. "He's notorious for only going after the quirkless and Bakugou's family sure as hell isn't that."

"Maybe a distant cousin or something? Hero complex ribbit?"

Iida shook his head at Tsuyu sharply. "No. Bakugou has no family outside of his mother and father. They are both only children, and his grandparents died before he was born." Iida pushed his glasses up with the tip of his pointer finger and waved his free hand at the eyebrow raises his classmates were giving him. "I'm the class representative. I must know these things."

"Ok. Um, creepy." Jirou offered a slight smirk before letting her head fall onto the back of the couch. "But my question is, where does Midoriya fit into all of this?"

"Mutual friend, maybe?" Hagakure's voice suggested from somewhere among the mass of couches, chairs, blankets, and pillows. "I mean Midoriya and Bakugou were childhood friends before bitter enemies. It's possible they had a quirkless friend, and Hellfire killed them off."

"But do you think that he'd be that ruthless?" All eyes turned to Yaoyorozu questioningly. She blushes, slightly overwhelmed by all of the eyes suddenly on her. "I mean, Midoriya and Bakugou would've had to be about five years old at the time of Hellfire's arrest." Iida nodded affirmatively. She continued. "I know he tried to commit genocide on the quirkless, but a _5-year-old kid?"_

"Yaoyorozu has a good point. My father used to study Hellfire since their quirks were so similar." Todoroki was looking thoughtfully out the window as he spoke, avoiding eye contact with any of his classmates. However, he could practically feel their eyes on him, urging him for more information. He sighed. His father would kill him for telling his friends this, but oh well. He averted his gaze from the window and fixed a stoic gaze on his classmates. "Endeavor was pretty obsessed with Hellfire. He was just so powerful, and my father craved power. He wanted to learn from him. However, in his research, he noticed a peculiar pattern. He had never killed any quirkless under the age of 7. Whether that was just coincidence or not, there have been no reported deaths of children under that age by him."

Mina flopped back onto the couch with a dramatic sigh. "Ughhh, this is so CONFUSINGGG. Why are Bakugou and Midoriya cooperating, why did Bakugou lose his temper, why did Midoriya agree to go with Bakugou, what is their secret UGH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! LIKE IT'S-"

"Hey, guys!" Mineta cut off Mina's frustrated rant as he wandered into the common room. "You would not believe what I just saw. I was just minding my own business when I saw _Midoriya and Bakugou _go into Bakugou's room. _Together." _Mineta placed his hands on his hips and nodded gravely, oblivious to his classmate's incredulous expressions. "They're totally having sex right now."

"..."

"Fuck off, Mineta."

* * *

While all of that commotion was going on upstairs, the second Bakugou shoved Midoriya into his room was the moment both of them snapped. "What the FUCK!" Bakugou roared. During their second week in the dorms, Bakugou had been moved to a room with total soundproofing after his classmates had made the unfortunate discovery that Bakugou sleep yelled. He didn't talk like an average person, no. He yelled, and it was _loud. _It was safe to say that changes had been made pretty quickly after that, much to the relief of the students of 1-A and the coffee machine, which had nearly broken after only five days because of all the use. At this moment, Bakugou couldn't have been more grateful for this change. He didn't need those extras downstairs to hear what he had to say.

"That bastard. That STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL EXPLODE HIS SORRY ASS STRAIGHT INTO THE SUN. I WILL FUCK. HIM. UP. I-oh fuck." Bakugou's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Midoriya has rolled up his pant leg to his thigh, exposing a horrific burn mark that only himself and Bakugou were aware existed. This secret was the reason why Midoriya always made a point to wear long shorts or pants and never his bottoms in front of his classmates. No one had ever thought to question it, and for that, he was thankful. But now, Midoriya stared at that scar with such regret, shame, and _sadness _that even Bakugou knew better than to continue screaming.

Bakugou's arms dropped to his sides as he took in the scene in front of him. He never was good at comforting people, especially when that person was his childhood friend that he'd bullied for so many years. After a few seconds, Bakugou decided he couldn't take it anymore. The look plastered on Midoriya's face was making his heart squeeze in uncomfortable ways, and he didn't like it one bit. Not. At. All.

Bakugou knew what Midoriya was thinking. Bakugou scoffed. _Obviously. _He knew the shitty nerd better than any of the extras downstairs could ever hope to. He knew precisely what his childhood friend was thinking right now because it was the same thing he always thought whenever Hellfire came up. _Useless. Stupid. Undeserving. Worthless. Failure. Burden. Freak. _

And most of all...

_Quirkless._

Bakugou sighed and knelt, so he was level with Midoriya. He gently reached over to his pant leg and tugged it back down over the horrendous scar carefully so as not to rub the fabric against the still sensitive skin. "Deku. Fucking look at me."

Midoriya begrudgingly lifted his watery green eyes to meet determined red ones. Bakugou was the only one who knew about his secret, the only one who knew about his torturous past. Bakugou knew everything about him, whether he liked it or not. Everything. Even the things that Midoriya couldn't even think about without breaking apart right then and there. This subject was one of those things.

"Look." Bakugou stared straight into Midoriya's eyes, never blinking, never moving, only staring. "That abusive motherfucking son of a bitch isn't going to get anywhere near you. I can make sure of that. Deku, _look at me." _ Midoriya's gaze darted from the ground back to the glowering boy in front of him. He had only broken eye contact for a second, but apparently, that was enough to set Bakugou off. The boy in question huffed and continued.

"Look. I don't ever want that fucker to get his grimy fucking hands on you ever again. Did you get that nerd? I'm not letting him get anywhere near you, got that you shithead." Midoriya nodded slowly, eyes still holding Bakugou's. "The extras downstairs can help too if it comes to that, whether they know what the situation is or not. The bottom line is, if your shitty father even _thinks _about showing his face around here, I am going to murder him."

There was no humor in Bakugou's voice, no joking tone, or teasing undertones. The blonde was dead serious, and for that, Midoriya was grateful. He knew his relationship with Bakugou wasn't the best thanks to their middle school years, but the threat that loomed over them was one that they both needed to deal with, for both of their sakes.

Midoriya chuckled dryly. "Just call him Hellfire, Kacchan." Midoriya's face darkened, his features twisting in a disgusted expression. "He hasn't been a father to me in a long time."

* * *

An alarm sounded later that night when Midoriya had gone back to his room, and everyone else had turned in for the night. This particular alarm was one that the students of UA had become very acquainted with since the USJ villain attack. Someone had breached the premises, and they were heading their way. Fast.

Midoriya jerked awake at the achingly familiar sound and froze. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't breathe; why_ couldn't he breathe? _Eyes quickly filled with tears that threatened to spill over as every one of heroism Midoriya possessed vanished without a trace. Midoriya wasn't an idiot. He knew his father well, unfortunately. He was obsessive, stubborn, always got what he wanted, and, above all else, despised _weakness. _His father was the one coming; he could feel it. And he was fucking _terrified._

Midoriya could hear the frantic steps of his classmates on the padded carpet outside his door as they raced to the common room. He allowed himself a small smile despite the situation he knew was about to unfold. Rather than just die a quick death, his classmates would fight whatever came at them. That was what he loved about them. Their spirit, their power, their friendliness, and _fuck they're going to hate me so much when they find out."_

"Deku."

Midoriya nearly had a heart attack, whipping around so fast that he almost snapped his neck. With his heart in his throat, he stared at Bakugou's towering figure in the doorway. Midoriya let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't quite sure who he had expected to be there, but Bakugou was the best possible outcome. He knew what was happening.

"Deku. Stay here," Bakugou commanded sharply, taking in his frazzled state. He was anxious, Midoriya could see that much, but he wasn't about to comment on it. Bakugou was already doing so much for him. "Do not move."

Midoriya nodded dumbly, taking one last look at the blonde before he slammed the door to join his classmates. Midoriya sat, unmoving, in his tiny bedroom, waiting for what only he and Bakugou knew was inevitable despite their best efforts.

* * *

"What the hells going on!" Uraraka shouted over the stampede of students. She knew it was a villain attack, as she was as well acquainted with the alarm as any of her classmates, but for a villain to attack them _while still in their dorms? TOGETHER? How dangerous did they have to be to be confident they could take them all on?_

"It's Hellfire!" Bakugou yelled back, much to Uraraka's surprise. She had meant it as a rhetorical question, but she wasn't going to complain.

Other voices rang through the stairwell as the entirety of class 1-A, save Midoriya, sprinted to the Common Room.

"How do you know?"

"Seriously?"

"Why here and now, though?"

"Does he really think that he can take on all of us at once?"

"Yes, I do."

The 19 students of class 1-A skidded to a halt. They had reached the common room and were met with a smoldering, broken door, and one of the most dangerous villains the world had ever seen standing right in front of them with a smirk so smug it took everything Bakugou had not to smack it off his face right there.

Hellfire scanned the crowd of students, searching hungrily for one particular green-haired boy. To his dismay, but not to his surprise, he recognized another face in the glaring group of students. He remembered him very well. Hellfire had always taken a sick liking to him and his fiery attitude. It was infuriating.

"Ah. Katsuki Bakugou. Long time no see."

Kirishima gawked at his friend, along with the rest of his class. "Bakugou? You know this guy?" Bakugou rolled his eyes and clenched his fists, his fingernails digging so far into his palms that they penetrated his skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His sole focus was the villain in front of him, who was currently looking at him with a playful smirk.

"Unfortunately, yes," Bakugou answered, before sneering at the man in front of him. "Go fuck yourself."

Hellfire laughed. "Still the same fiery attitude, even after all those years. You haven't changed a bit."

Bakugou glared, rage contorting his features into a hideous expression mixed with hate, resentment, and unbridled fury for the person standing in front of him. "You don't know me."

"Oh, but I _do, _Bakugou."

Bakugou growled at the man fiercely, barely able to keep himself together. If he had it his way, he would blast this fucker into outer space, but he couldn't. Not right now, anyway. They were still in the dorms. A blast big enough to hurt the villain would easily incinerate the entire room, and could seriously injure some of his classmates. He growled again, flexing his stiff fingers. Not yet.

"Bakugou, what's going on?" Kaminari tugged on the back of his friend's shirt, and action that would usually result in death for the electric blonde under normal circumstances, which these more definitely were not. Bakugou glared at his friend out of the corner of his eye before turning back to Hellfire, frowning as he notified that the villain's gaze shifted so it was no longer at him but the blonde behind him. Bakugou frowned even further. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared for some of the people in this class, enough so that when a villain as dangerous as Hellfire set their gaze on one of them, it set him on edge.

"Dunce Face," He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Shut the fuck up."

Hellfire, however, kept his gaze locked on the electric blonde. "Wait. Does he not _know?"_ The villain shifted his gaze slightly to look at Bakugou. The boy in question said nothing, knowing it would do no good to tell him the truth anyway. Hellfire's face split into a wide-open grin. "Do _none _of them know?!" As if on cue, almost all eyes shifted to Bakugou. That was all the confirmation Hellfire needed. "_They don't! _My, this is an interesting turn of events, isn't it Katsuki?" He spit out his name like a curse, lips curling in disgust.

"Fuck you," Bakugou muttered. "You're not getting him again. You touch him, you die." The blonde looked abnormally calm for the current situation unfolding in front of him, but his words held venom. It was clear to anyone watching this interaction that Bakugou hated this man with every atom in his body, and would continue to hate him until the day he died.

"Oh?" Hellfire smirked. "We'll see." An uncomfortable silence settled over the group. Though they all had a fair share of experience under their belt from villian attack after villain attack, Hellfire was in a completely different league. Everyone in the room was well aware that he could cook them alive if he wanted to, but no, that wasn't how Hellfire worked. These children had quirks. If they decided to fight, he would, but he wouldn't initiate it. Oh no. He had only ever killed the quirkless on the spot but would kill heroes with quirks if provoked. Class 1-A was in a tight situation, and they knew it.

"Bakugou." Kirishima couldn't stand it any longer. "What is going _on?" _Bakugou whirled around to hiss at Kirishima as a grin split open Hellfire's face.

"Well. Tell your friends, Bakugou. Tell them everything." Eighteen pairs of eyes were on the blonde, who remained unmoving, gaze locked with Hellfires. He was teasing them, toying with them as if they were no more than little children, and they all knew it. Bakugou wasn't going to give him. He wasn't going to provide Hellfire with the pleasure.

The villain clicked his tongue and shook his head as a disappointed father might. "Fine. I'll break the news if you're so _stubborn." _He hissed. Hellfire spread his arms out wide and smirked triumphantly. "Hisashi Midoriya. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Stunned silence._too_

And then...

"YOU'RE MIDORIYA'S FATHER?" Screamed everyone at once. Bakugou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was ridiculous how in synch his class was, even at times like this. The expressions on his classmate's faces ranged from anger to shock to utter and complete confusion. Hellfire smiled brightly, pleased to be the one to drop that bombshell like that.

"That I am."

That was when Bakugou lost it.

"YOU ARE NOT!" The blonde couldn't take it anymore. He leaped forward, palms sparking in anticipation. "YOU ARE NOT HIS FATHER. YOU NEVER WERE, AND YOU SURE HAS HELL NEVER WILL BE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Hellfire's face twisted in surprise. He certainly hadn't been expecting those to be the words that set Bakugou off but, oh well, he could just kill him without a problem. Except there was a problem. There was no fire.

Bakugou took advantage of this opportunity to blast a controlled explosion into the villain's chest, not enough to knock him out and destroy the dorm rooms but enough to send him playing backward a few paces and make a pretty nasty wound. Reading the situation, the rest of the Class followed in suit, bombarding Hellfire with attacks of their own. Aizawa sighed and emerged into view, not taking his eyes off the villain in front of him as his class mercilessly pummeled him. He could only hope that the other pro heroes would wake up soon because Aizawa could feel himself start to waver.

Hellfire had planned this out carefully, from his escape to breaking into UA to reclaim what was his. He was well aware that there was a traitor in the school. Hell, this was common knowledge for practically every villain out there. So, Hellfire decided to call in a favor. The villainous student drugged all of the pro heroes, secretly of course, and then Hellfire swooped in with a plan to take back his son. What he hadn't accounted for was Aizawa's ability to stay awake for long periods. It was a bother, but he knew the man would have to fall asleep eventually, and when he did, his quirk would come back. So he waited, patiently taking the hits from the children around him.

**Thump**

_**Bingo**_

Hellfire could feel his power returning to him, crashing down on him almost like a title wave. His fire was back, and the students around him seemed to be unaware of this fact. All except one, who knew him a little _too _well.

"GET DOWN!" Bakguou's voice echoed through the room. "MR. AIZAWA IS OUT! HIS QUIRK IS BACK!" His classmates dove to the floor immediately. Hellfire wasn't an ordinary villain. He was someone who had succeeded in kill dozens of pro heroes and was only able to be stopped by All Might Himself. Barely. The students of UA"s class 1-A were heroes through and through, but they weren't stupid. After all, it would be easier to help Midoriya if they weren't dead before they got the chance.

Everyone could feel the temperature in the room rising to extreme levels already, even though it had only been a few seconds. Hellfire stood up triumphantly, barely even wounded by all of the attacks he had been bombarded with. They were just a dull ache to him, one that he would deal with later once he found his prize. Smirking at the cowering children around him, he made the conscious decision to spare their lives. Yes, they had initiated the fight, but these kids were powerful and deserved their quirks. Unlike his useless son. Hellfire sneered. Oh, he was going to have a field day once he saw Midoriya again.

* * *

As soon as Hellfire left the room, Bakugou was up and yelling. "EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP WE NEED TO HELP DEKU!"

Uraraka shakily stood up and brushed herself off. "Um, Bakugou, I have a quick question."

"WHAT?"

"Why didn't he kill us just them?"

Silence fell over the room as everyone else waited for the answer. They were curious too, but none of them actually had the guts to ask Bakugou such a question in the middle of such a perilous situation. Huffing impatiently, Bakugou answered as quickly as he could.

"He had a weird complex. He still thinks of himself as some sort of hero. He thinks purging all of the quirkless would be better for the human race because then we would all be powerful." Bakugou flexed his wrist. Broke. Damn. He'd have to get that taken care of. He continued. "He respects power, that the bottom line. He viewed us as powerful enough to be left alive, because he deemed us worthy of that power." Bakugou thrust a hand over his shoulder. "Now do you wanna save the shitty nerd or not?"

* * *

Midoriya squeaked at the sound of his door opening. He could hear all of the commotion downstairs through the thin floors so he knew what was coming next. His father, storming into his room as he always had, not stopping until he was beaten to an inch of his life. What he didn't know, however, was the state of the rest of his class. That was his main worry right now.

At the sight of his father, Midoriya cowered, silently willing himself to melt into the shadows and never come out. The familiar twisted grin that Midroiya hadn't seen in so long was plastered on Hellfire's face as he took in the state of his son.

"My my, look at you!" His eyes scanned over the shaking boy's body, inspecting every dip, every muscle, and every crevice he could see on his son. "You've gotten so much strong than the last time I saw you!" He took a step forward, resulting in Midoriya taking a tentative step back. A cold sweat ran down his face. He was trapped.

"G-get away from me." He mumbled, but the words held no bite.

Hellfire cocked his head. "Now why would I do that? You're my son aren't you?" He pretended to look confused at the fear on Midoriya's face. "I see you have a quirk now. Now nice." He said, voice dripping with fake honey. "Too bad you don't deserve it." Hellfire took one more step forward before seeing something out of her peripherals. "Oh, shi-" was all he had time to say before Endeavor effectively melted his face off. Literally. For the one weakness, the fire user possessed, was more fire.

Midoriya promptly passed out.

He awoke on the couch of the Common Room hours later. Eyes heavy with fogginess and sleep, he took in his surroundings before panic set in. _Holy crap holy crap holy crap my father everyone is going to hate me ohmygod how could this happen this is all my fault is anyone hurt how could I be so stupid I put them all in danger! _Midoriya's thoughts were going a smile a minute, panic spreading throughout his chest rapidly.

"Dumbass. Go back to sleep."

Midoriya froze. "Kacchan?" He whispered. Getting no response, he took a deep breath and took a good long look around before realizing what position he was in. All of his friends were gathered around him in a big cuddle pile on one of the enormous couches in the Common Room. Bakugou and Uraraka were crushed on either side of him, enveloping him in body heat and a sense of comfort, while the rest of the class circled around them, essentially making a cacoon with Midoriya in the middle. Midoriya let a silly smile slink onto his face. They didn't hate him. They could never hate him. He was stupid for thinking that all of the love he knew they felt for him would disappear just because of who he was related to. That was silly! He realized that now.

He had the best friends in the world. Abused and broken as a child, he never thought he would find such amazing people to spend his time with every day. But he did. And he was beyond grateful.

* * *

_Hi! So I actually don't' know how well this turned out, cus I'm too tired to go back and read over it and edit it cuz it's 4:25am in the morning and I have virtual school in the morning *barf* so I'm just going to hope I did a good job. Lemme know if you want the aftermath with Midoriya explaining his family situation to his classmates! As always, you can request anything you want to see. I'm up for it. As always, R&R! I love yall and stay safe!_


	3. sorry

Hey guys. I've moved this story over to my account on AO3 (archive of our own) for the time being, as well as some of my other stories. If you'd like to keep reading, you can find them there under my same author name (spacepeeps) on Archive of our Own and can continue following them. If that doesn't work, search up "Class 1-A family AO3" and click on the first link. my Fanfiction should be near the top titled We'll always be here (whether you like it or not)

Thanks yall


End file.
